Thirtynine & 12
by Deepminds
Summary: Family relationships focusing on mothers overseeing their daughters.


Thirty-nine & 1/2

Let us chat like two dear friends speaking without the usual inhibitions. Imagine we are sitting in

my breakfast nook on Saturday morning about 8 :45 a.m., you with a cup of cappuccino and me with steamy hot cup of Tazo black tea laced with cream. We are discussing a concern we have for all our friends and family who are 39 ½ and are dreaming the same dreams and reading the same books as their 15 ½ year old daughters. The 15 ½ year old has a desire for the latest fashion trends in clothes, cell phones, movies and dating the cutest boy in high school. Now, have you ever been out at a restaurant or a Mini Mall and seen a family walking together? There is something wrong when you cannot distinguish the mother from the daughter. There is nothing wrong with a woman's height and weight being proportionate to her BMI (body mass index), but just because you can wear a size six or eight does not give your permission to wear teeny bopper clothing. 39 ½ year old women are wearing the clothes of a 15 ½ year old and shopping at the same stores. You have no business shopping at Forever 21, Be Be, and Banana Republic. Why are you buying the same music, wearing your hair in the same style with pink and blue highlights, (duh) and looking at young men with milk still dripping from their mouths? Don't get me wrong I have no problems with May December relationships, but something is terribly wrong in the psyche of some women when, at the age of 39 ½, we want what our 15 ½ year old daughters desire. Tell me you are not jumping up when the phone or the door bell rings just like your 15 ½ year old we know what she's looking for. But what about you? Haven't you been, there done that already? Are you also in the same wish line with millions of other 15 ½ year olds waiting for Prince what's his name... too? I hope you are not that lost. Heaven forbid!

What type of messages are we sending out in our neighborhoods and the surrounding community

regarding the different stages of maturing and womanhood. Is there no life after 39 ½ years of age that we need to mimic the lives of our daughters? Are there no other goals and aspirations in our

lives to achieve other than teeny bopper clothes, flat stomachs, and text messaging. Our fore parents

would be ashamed and extremely disappointed in how limited our thinking has become in the year 2013. At this particular stage we should be honoring ourselves in the position of authority ( parent, mentor, guardian) we have achieved through acquired wisdom knowledge and life experience. Why are we not stepping up to the plate and guiding and gauging our 15 ½ year olds paths across the uncharted and dangerous sea's she must cross. Our main goal is to assist her in missing some the pot holes, trenches, black holes, and Slick Rick's and Good Time Charley's that you know exist waiting

to change disrupt or snuff out her life. Please! Get your head out of the clouds or the teenager

magazine and fulfil your duty and obligation for the generation blooming right before your eyes.

We need to question ourselves: why do we continue to hang-on to a stage in our lives that is

long-gone, never ever to return? I refuse to believe that there are no higher levels and goals to

achieve in this life. We all have gifts and talents but they are so deeply embedded beneath

layers and layers of superficial non-sense that we truly believe holds some importance. We will have to dig deep, twenty-two levels down, to uncover the marvelous treasures long buried within. Stop dreaming and co-existing through the life of your 15 ½ year old.

We all know the person described in this message is not you, but we all know someone who is sorta kinda in this category. So, with love from one friend to another, share this insightful message

with someone you care about who desperately needs a wake-up-call. 39 ½ is a wondrous age to be and to discover anew all the things that are waiting to be enjoyed. We can never recapture the things of youth and neither should we want to. The future holds wonderful aspects for those who embrace it with a good and positive attitude.


End file.
